smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scruple (LD Stories)
Scruple 'is a character from the cartoon show. His Wiki page is located 'here. He is also a character within The Reluctant Dark Knight Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Straight from the Wiki: He is a rather mischievous, sometimes downright rotten kid who became such a source of trouble for his teachers in the sorcerer's school that they decided to dump him on Gargamel to become his apprentice. He hopes to one day pass the entry exam and finally leave the hovel. Fanon Criteria: he continues to live with Gargamel doing chores, abiding with heinous plans to catch the Smurfs, or insulting his master for his faults. And just like in the show, he tends to call him "Garggy" as a disrespectful acknowledgement - most of the time Gargamel does not react to it. As for Azrael, he is usually instructed to feed or bathe him, but now and then they get along and actually seem to share the relationship Azrael has (or once had) with Gargamel. Living With Gargamel Straight from the Wiki: The relationship he has with his master is rather tenuous since neither of them like being stuck with each other. He does help Gargamel out at times when they are trying to capture the Smurfs, though it sometimes seems he'd rather be doing something else. On many occasions, when Scruple happens to have a useful suggestion that Gargamel takes seriously, Gargamel takes credit for having thought of it. Dealing With Denisa Since first encountering Denisa in the cartoon show, Scruple wants very little association with her - if any at all. He finds her annoying and too loud, but has an unspoken admiration for her ability to prove him wrong (often by outdoing him in some challenge in which he thought she would be less competent). Their acquaintanceship is mutually stagnant as evident from "Kiddie Crushes," which also demonstrated their differing viewpoints of the Smurfs and Peewit. Generally, he would be happier not seeing Denisa, but is willing to spend time "babysitting" if it means he will be away from Gargamel and out of the hovel. Season 10 Episodes He is featured as a secondary character within certain episodes that directly pertain to the RDK storyline. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- After Gargamel goes searching for the magic mirror he planted for the Smurfs to find, they are scared straight by Ripple. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 59) -- He is put in charge of watching Denisa since Gargamel has "better things to do," and begrudgingly takes her to the Smurfs Village upon her request. He runs into Peewit and starts up an argument about the King's Golden Jubilee Celebration, only for Denisa to stand between them. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He joins Gargamel on an expedition to the Smurf Village to destroy the Smurfs, but they are apprehended by Johan, Peewit, and Falla. They are forced out of the village and, along the way home, devise a plan to steal away Johan - as Scruple points out, he seems to be the leader of the trio. Against all odds, they manage to steal Johan away to the side of Evil, thus giving him a main role in Season 11. Season 11 Episodes Scruple remains the sidekick to Gargamel throughout Season 11 (specifically for the RDK Stories), but now takes the place of Peewit in Johan's eyes and they often are seem together on-and-off unruly adventures. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- He appears at the end of the episode when Moxette visits Gargamel's hovel to seek closure when she finally learns of Johan being turned evil. *'Somebody Learns to Hide' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'The Princess and the Peewit' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Dark Knight in Bright Moonlight' (Ep. 12) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 16) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 18) -- Pending... *''Smurfing Over Troubled Water'' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Falla's Birthday' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 26) -- Pending... *'Blue is the Moon Stone' (Ep. 32) -- Pending.. *'Befallen Breckenridge' (Ep. 40) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Scruple is about the same height as Peewit (3'4 1/2" feet American measurement), but slightly chubbier, has pale skin with freckles on his cheeks, and standard black eyes. Underneath his dark blue hat is "a load of orange hair" as one commenter put it, and he has a dark red cape with a scarf-like hold concealing his neck. His long-sleeve shirt, skirt (for lack of a better term), and leggings are lavender while his shoes match his hat. Voice Actor(s) He was originally voiced by Brenda Vaccaro, so that's going to continue to be his voice actor; a possible alternative would be Numbuh 404, who has particular talent for this voice. During chapter 9 and part of chapter 10 of Story One, he is voiced by Frank Welker while disguised as Peewit. After Ms. Vaccaro, a third alternative voice actor would be Greg Cipes, who voiced Beast Boy in Teen Titans and Numbuh 1,600 (along with various other roles) in Codename: Kids Next Door. Trivia *His name is taken from a word meaning honesty, restraint, and ethical behavior - some things neither he nor Gargamel are really known for. *There is a rumor that he is Gargamel's nephew, but no specific evidence has proven this to be true. In Numbuh 404's accounts, they are not related. *He and Peewit are in the same age range (9-11), and he met Peewit in Season 7 - though it is unstated, they recognize each other in the beginning of Story One. In Numbuh 404's accounts, he is ten years old when introduced. *His Zodiac sign is Libra and his birthday is October 1st. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:RDK Stories Category:Humans Category:American country accents Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Residents of Gargamel Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Characters with unknown sexual orientations Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters